


Ex-husband

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Belly Kink, Bellybutton kink, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Chubby!Tony, Consensual Sex, Divorce, Fixing a Broken Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Nudity, Post-Divorce, Rimming, Sad, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, in chapter 3 there is, nsfw in chapter 3, sex scene in chapter 3, weight acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Steve and Tony married for a reason and got divorced for a reason too. Just when they see each other unexpectedly, all the long lost feelings come back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> one of things I enjoy writing are fics with chubby!Tony, meaning Tony gaining a bit of weight and Steve finding him more attractive than ever. this is a fic exactly about this, but in a Stony divorce setting. hope you will enjoy it!

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the air was crisp and cool, and even people seemed nicer in the always busy New York City. People were smiling, chatting, couples sitting in the cafeterias, cooing to each other over cups of coffee and shared desserts.

Oh, how Steve hated them all. 

"There you are!"

Steve turned around, spotting Bucky making his way through the crowd, taking bold steps towards him. 

"I thought we agreed to meet at the bus stop!" his best friend said, smiling brightly. He should be comforted by the presence of his friend, but Steve couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, knowing that the history behind that smile was not only of a friendship but of a fulfilled relationship. Bucky had definitely more reasons to smile than he had.

"Sorry, I… I wandered off," Steve admitted in a sigh, his eyes going back to the couples sitting at the front of the cafeteria. The cafeteria he and Tony -

Bucky narrowed his eyes angrily, knowing where Steve was looking. "Come on, let's go," he asked, grabbing his friend's wrist and walking away. Steve took a last, long look at the table in the corner, remembering when he and Tony were there. When he got on one knee and asked a life-changing question and how Tony agreed with teary eyes and a big smile, and how people clapped for them as they kissed, promising to be together forever and always love each other. 

"You will just break each other's hearts!" Steve yelled in the direction of the couple that occupied his and Tony's ex table, and before the stunned people could figure out who said that, Bucky already pulled him into the crowd, mingling with others.

"Jesus!" Bucky hissed, shooting a short glance at his friend, "can you calm down?!"

Steve didn't answer, just zipped his mouth angrily. He didn't ask to be dragged out of his apartment. He was perfectly fine with eating microwave meals and walking in stretched out clothes with stains from the mentioned microwave meals and growing out a scruffy beard instead of his usual, clean shaved look. He was happy as he was. In his own, hermit hole and didn't feel the need to have human relations. He looked at Bucky's hand and his heart tightened at the sight of the gold ring. It was a cruel irony of faith, that when he was going through a divorce, Bucky was getting married. Steve liked Sam and was happy for them, but he still felt wounded after his own heartbreak and would prefer to be left alone, even if Bucky was uncharacteristically tactful and never rubbed his happy marriage into Steve's divorced face. 

"Where are we going?" Steve asked, letting Bucky lead.

"We are going to get you some new clothes," Bucky answered, swiftly maneuvering through the crowd of people, knowing the way, "and preferably a date."

"I don't need a date-" Steve started in a heavy voice, just to be interrupted.

"Ah ah ah! I don't want to hear this crap again! It has been six months, Steve, I am not saying you have to date right away, but a pair of underwear that doesn't have holes in them would be a good start!"

Somehow, Steve couldn't argue with that…

They made it to the clothes store, one of those big ones that had everything, starting from socks and ending on the most expensive suits. Seemed that Bucky planned to replace his whole wardrobe. Just as they were passing the window on their way to the front door, Steve's eyes widened in panic and he tugged his hand away, strategically flattening himself down to the sidewalk. 

"What now?" Bucky asked, watching his friend crouching down and holding hands pressed the back of his head and curling as if expecting an explosion.

"I can't go in there," Steve muttered into his chest.

"Why?"

"Because Tony is in there."

"What? He is?" Bucky asked, turning front to the window and scanning through the people inside.

"No, don't look!"

But he already did. And Bucky's lips stretched into a mischievous smile when he spotted his friend's ex-husband. "Steve, you need to see this."

"No, I don't."

"You do," Bucky emphasized and despite all the silent protesting Steve did, he was still forced inside the shop. Fear almost paralyzed him when he saw Tony, standing at the register and chatting with the saleswoman paying for a stack of clothes. He was smiling and Steve couldn't figure out what he was saying but he heard the soothing melody of his voice, and it was melting his mind. He didn't hear Tony's voice since the day they signed divorce documents and went their separate ways. How he missed that voice. 

"Barnes."

Bucky stopped, and Steve almost collided with him.

"Oh," Bucky forced on a smile, hearing the cold greeting. "Rhodes," he said, nodding to the man who purposefully stood in their way to Tony. Of course, Tony wasn't shopping alone.

At the familiar voices, Tony turned around, his already big eyes getting even wider when he spotted the familiar faces. And Steve stood there, completely shook.

Tony didn't change much. His hair was still in that unruly, carefully stylized mess and his goatee looked sharp as ever. Steve felt like a mess in comparison to his always pristine-looking ex-husband. But the longer he looked, the more he noticed and he realized the reason behind Bucky's mocking smile from earlier. 

Since the divorce, Tony put on some weight. Well, Tony appreciated the finest things in life, like a glass of good scotch, or a delicious meal, but he was also a stress eater. And while Steve during stress turned into a slob, not caring about anything, Tony turned for comfort to food. And it showed. Showed in the round face. In the slightly curved stomach and wider hips. Tony was facing him, and Steve could only guess that Tony's already round and plump ass he loved to grab and squeeze while he still was allowed became even rounder. 

Steve just wanted to rip the clothes off his ex-husband and test with teeth and greedy fingers how more exactly there was of Tony to touch and kiss and admire. 

"Funny meeting you here," Bucky started a fake, friendly talk, looking at Rhodes. 

"I could say the same," Rhodey replied in a cold voice. Of course, since Tony and Steve broke up, the friendship between Bucky and Rhodey went down the gutter as they both were defending their best friend's with their lives and blaming everything on the other person. "Tony, are we done here?"

"Um, yeah," Tony answered, gathering his bags at the register and walking to Rhodey, unsure where he should look. Steve just took in the moment and didn't let his eyes off Tony.

"Hi Steve," Tony said hurriedly, passing by him as both men left the shop without saying goodbye.

Steve closed his eyes and inhaled. God, not only Tony looked hell good, but he also smelled delicious. 

"I guess we know who won this breakup," Bucky perked up and nudged Steve after the door closed.

"Um, yeah… I…" Steve glanced to the back. What was he doing. "I will be right back, Buck!" he said, turning around and rushing out of the store, leaving his friend puzzled. They couldn't make it far. Steve looked right and left, searching when he saw both men walking in the distance. Even from here, he could see that Tony was huddled into himself, probably overwhelmed by the unexpected meeting, as Rhodey was whispering some things to him. 

"Tony!"

That wasn't a good move. Immediately, both men stopped and Rhodey stood in front of Tony as if guarding him.

"What do you want, Rogers?" he asked, eyeing Steve when he had gained on them.

"I want to talk to Tony," he blurted out, technically not needing permission from Rhodes.

"Oh yeah? But he doesn't want to talk with you-"

"It is fine, Rhodey."

A quiet, meeped out voice. Rhodey looked in disbelief at his friend and after some hushed out words, he stepped aside, but still gave Steve a clear signal that he would be watching him from the distance.

After a deep breath, Tony turned around. 

And… wow. Steve could just stare. He forgot how gorgeous Tony was. 

"What is it, Steve?" Tony asked, trying to urge the conversation. He forced a smile on his face, which looked as if he was in pain. Steve felt terrible, knowing that he was the source of the pained smile and wishing to hit himself in the face for causing it.

"I… I just wanted to ask how are you doing," Steve breathed out, just wanting to hold to this moment. To feel completed again.

Tony gently tilted his head to the side, analyzing the question and trying to figure out if there was any malicious intent behind it. "I am fine. Working a lot."

Steve nodded. "You always worked a lot," he laughed, hoping to loosen the atmosphere, but more hurt appeared in Tony's eyes after the comment. Right. This was one of the things they used to argue about. 

Tony sighed. "You look good, Steve."

"You too," Steve quickly said and that added more pain to Tony's eyes. Of course, Tony never saw himself attractive whenever he gained some weight and no amount of soft words and reassuring touches could change his mind. Steve remembered those evening vividly. Touching and kissing and laughing. 

"Right," Tony coughed, taking a step back, "I have to go-"

"Do you want some coffee?" Steve blurted out, his mind screaming at him to keep Tony for a bit longer. Or maybe forever.

"What?"

"Coffee. With me. If not now, maybe tomorrow-"

"Steve…" Tony sighed, reverting to his previous position and even closer to Steve. With the corner of his eyes, Steve saw Rhodey leaning to the front as if just waiting to rush in and pull them apart. "What are you doing? We once tried and it didn't work out."

"I know that," Steve swallowed. Tony was so close he could feel the warmth radiating from him. One step closer and he would be kissing those sweet lips and holding him around the waist. "It is just… Bucky wants me to date."

"Oh," more hurt as Tony looked down. "Seems like a good idea to move forward-"

"I want to date you."

Shit.

"What?" Tony asked, looking back at Steve again. 

"I mean, it is just fitting, right?" Steve laughed in faked humor, "my first date was with you, maybe it should be again?"

"Steve…"

"Please," Steve said, taking Tony's hand in his and that made Rhodey leap. "Just a coffee. For old time's sake."

Tony swallowed, looking at their hands. None of them kept the wedding rings. Tony didn't know what Steve did with his, but Tony's was on the bottom of the ocean when after the divorce he had decided to hide in his house in California for some time as being in New York was too painful. 

"Okay," he agreed in a shaking voice. "One coffee. Tomorrow at noon at the usual place. For old time's sake."

"I will see you there," Steve agreed, letting Tony slip away and walk away with Rhodes who already started asking questions. Steve turned back and headed to the shop, his steps and heart the lightest they have been in the past six months. 

"Bucky's going to kill me," he said to himself and laughed a little imagining his friend's reaction to the news that his first date in his single life would be with his ex-husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony met for their 'date' and it turns out that it was a very bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah, sorry, guys, December sucked me in and I had no strength to carry on with posting... hope you like this chapter! (also, please note the new tags)

Steve stood in front of the mirror, eyeing himself critically. He had a very important decision to make and it was boggling his mind.

Paraphrasing the great writer - to shave or not to shave?

Pro shave. It was the morning of his 'date' with Tony and during their dating and married time, Steve always had shaved, maybe not counting the very lazy days, when he grew a light stubble, but never had the full, thick beard look like he had now. Tony knew his smooth face and Steve remembered the way Tony's warm fingers used to trace his jawline, the feeling of his ex-husband's scratchy goatee, but scratchy in a pleasant way as Tony used some mysterious mix of oils on his precious goatee to keep the hair healthy and soft, pressed to his cheek in a kiss. He almost wondered off, also remembering Tony's soft body pressed to him, legs tangling together, hips moving in the same rhythm -

Dammit, focus, Rogers.

Con shave. He didn't want Tony to think that he was trying too hard. He had already forced himself on Tony and insisted on a meeting, against all common sense. When he thought about it, he didn't even know what this meeting was going to be - a date was too big of a word, a casual get together was too vague and didn't give proper credit to their shared history. Steve just really wanted this. Not to move on, just to feel complete again. He knew had ruined their marriage and it was not coming back, too many arguments and harsh words instead of soft voices and warm embraces spoiling something that once was so good and felt so natural. He would give anything to get this feeling back, even just for a minute.

Including his beard. 

But then again, he didn't want Tony to get a wrong impression. 

Ultimately, Steve decided to leave the beard. He tugged on his hair, which during the past six months grew to his chin, falling in straight strands and framing his face. Maybe if he hurried, he could get a hair cut and -

The alarm going on in his phone, made Steve jump up. One hour. One hour before Tony would see him and he had spent a large part of his morning contemplating if he needed a shave or not. He was supposed to leave at this time to not keep Tony waiting. He made a frantic move to bolt out of the bathroom and get changed, at least he had chosen his clothes day earlier, but the sight of the shower caught his attention. Yeah, he was in desperate need of a shower.

***

Steve didn't arrive early as he had in his habit, thank God, he wasn't late either, fearing that Tony might wander off thinking that he was stood up, he was exactly on time. Which probably was also weird and not like him. What was even weirder was that his ex-husband was already sitting in the cafeteria patio, legs crossed gently and sunglasses on his nose, as he was looking off somewhere, lost in his thought, the sunlight playing in his brown hair and giving it soft caramel reflexes. Tony was wearing a grey suit and a t-shirt with a band logo, giving the almost formal look a casual appearance, and Steve felt like an idiot in his three-button dark blue henley shirt (unbuttoned, of course) and washed-out jeans, a black belt holding jeans in place. Tony just looked effortlessly pretty and Steve was trying way too hard. 

When Tony turned his face to him, Steve's heart did a little flip. Tony smiled, but because of the sunglasses, Steve didn't know if the smile reached his eyes and raised his hand up, bringing Steve's attention to him. Steve mirrored the gesture, not able to control his own smile, and made it through the other patrons, Tony standing up from his seat to properly greet him.

That wasn't awkward at all when Tony went for a handshake, and Steve, carried on the moment, leaned in to kiss Tony on the cheek for hello. Not awkward at all. In the end, Tony decided to roll with it and let Steve lean in fully, allowing the small peck land on his warm cheek. That made Steve want the ground to open and swallow him, but it was not the time for self-loathing.

"So, how you have been doing?" Steve asked, sitting down on the folding chair, trying to sound suave and casual. It was the moment when he had realized that Tony chose a different table, not the usual one they always had, tucked away in a private corner, near a wall with green leaves climbing up, hiding them from the rest of the world. He tried to subtly look in that direction and saw that their spot was empty so Tony chose this new place deliberately, in the middle of the patio, among people. 

"Uh, since yesterday? Not much changed," Tony replied, a small, snarky smile playing at the corner of his lips. 

That coupled with the sudden realization about abandoning their spot had dampened the mood. Steve was never good at small talk. It was Tony's forte, his ex-husband was charming and had his way with the words, while Steve was more of a straight to the point guy. Steve had no sunglasses to hide his eyes behind and Tony had to notice the hurt look passing through the blue eyes, because the next second his body became less tense and he took the sunglasses off, hanging them on top of his shirt.

"I am fine, Steve," Tony said, almost sounding sorry for coming of hostile. "You?"

Steve needed a second to process that question, his heart thumping behind his chest while Tony's warm brown eyes were focused on him. Never before Tony and never after him, Steve had met anyone with such expressive, shiny eyes. He could always tell Tony's mood by his eyes. The happy sparkle whenever Steve made him laugh, the soft look during cuddling, the heat and passion during their intimate moments. He missed seeing those eyes as the first thing in the morning and the last in the evening.

"I am fine too," Steve answered, his voice sounding dry. "Um, are those the clothes you bought yesterday?" Steve asked, just to show that he wasn't that pathetic and was able to carry on a conversation when he made a fatal mistake and looked down Tony's body, his eyes stopping on his midriff. There was a little roundness in that area, the shirt hugging it snugly and accenting what Tony was hoping to mask with the dark material. His eyes lingered there for a few seconds too long to brush it off as a casual look, but Steve couldn't keep his eyes off, feeling some hot feeling stirring in him, something he thought was gone a long time ago.

Tony coughed and shifted in his seat, putting his elbows on the table and leaning in to hide. "Yeah, yeah, they are."

It was rude to stare, Rogers. Steve looked back at Tony's face. Slightly rounder, fuller cheeks, but still breathtakingly handsome, if not more.

"They look good on you," Steve said truthfully, and there it was. First doubt, then hesitation, and finally hurt, all reflected in the brown eyes. "You always had a great sense of style," Steve continued, trying to get Tony's mind off the obvious.

Tony seemed a little placated by that and gave a small giggle, beautiful and high pitched and awkward and wonderful. "I am glad it had rubbed off on you," he laughed, pointing in Steve's general direction, "you finally traded your khakis and plaid shirts for something fetching."

"Oh, come on," Steve said with an easy smile, taking the jab like a pro, "it was comfortable."

Tony kept the smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners and sparkling in an amused way. This suited him so much more and it made Steve's heart grow until he realized that once he was the reason the brown eyes filled with tears.

"Here is your order."

A blond, smiley waitress showed up from nowhere, holding a tray in one arm.

"Thank you," Tony smiled at her, when she settled a cup of coffee in front of him, two packets of sugar on the side and an orange juice in front of Steve. "You don't mind I ordered for you too, right?"

"Actually, could I see the menu?" Steve asked the waitress and she nodded and walked away, while Steve turned back to Tony with a smile. "I didn't have time to eat breakfast today."

"You didn't?" Tony asked, reaching for his coffee and his hand stopping halfway out of shock. Steve had pretty adamant rules and a precise morning routine, one that always included a healthy portion of oatmeal with sliced banana and raisins, maybe a breakfast muffin on the days he was in hurry and bacon and eggs on the lazy mornings, but breakfast was always a must and Steve never skipped it. "I don't recognize you, Steve," Tony teased, giving another playful jab, Steve was happy to receive. 

Soon enough the smiley waitress brought the menu and Steve placed an order and Tony asked for a glass of sparkling water and a lemon wedge. That made Steve curious.

"You are not eating?" Steve asked, and Tony wrinkled his nose.

"Nah, I am good. Had a big breakfast," Tony replied, trying to sound casual. Steve nodded, wishing to believe that. He already knew that tone of voice, hearing it many times during the days when Tony's work was catching up on him and break for food was not an option. Steve felt it wasn't his place on lecturing Tony about healthy eating habits and that regular meals could actually help him lose the weight he seemed bothered with more efficiently than denying himself food. He had lost the right to say such things when he had signed the divorce papers.

"This should be punishable," Tony narrowed his eyes when the waitress had brought Steve's meal and his water, and Steve eagerly cut into the steak. Well done. "This poor cow didn't die for this."

"Hey, it is good," Steve grinned, cutting the piece of meat and sticking on the fork. Roasted potatoes, garden salad, and a steak. Typical early lunch. 

"I almost forgot that you like your meat though as cardboard," Tony griped, sipping on his water. Everyone knew that the best way to cook steak was medium rare when the meat was still tender and juicy and melting, but not many knew that the best technique was reverse seared. By the crust on the meat, Tony could already tell if it was reverse-seared or pan-seared and Steve's steak was obviously pan-seared, which wasn't bad but was kept in the pan for way too long to reach Steve's preferred well-done degree of doneness. 

Steve chewed on his steak, thinking that the steak was good, but he would rather bite into something else, something that was nice and juicy and warm and sitting in front of him. He didn't voice his thoughts and just cut off another piece. 

"So. Are you still teaching?" Tony asked, giving Steve plenty of time to chew but also trying to engage him in a conversation.

"Nah, I quit, I am between jobs," Steve said lightly using the nice word for being jobless, pausing at Tony's terrified look. "It is fine," Steve assured with a smile. Since the divorce, Steve couldn't focus on anything and lost his drive. He had quitted with a heavy heart, but felt that it would be the best for him and his students, had some savings and while he didn't live a life of luxury it was enough to keep him afloat. "I actually got a few job offers, just testing the market," Steve joked, meaning the parents of the kids he had taught beating down his door to sign their kids for private lessons - Steve was good at his job as an art teacher and kids loved him, and all of his students managed to get into the best art schools. While Steve didn't feel like going back to public schools, maybe private tutoring would be the answer.

"I see," Tony nodded, rubbing his chin. He was self-employed, build his company from a scratch and couldn't imagine being in Steve's situation who seemed so at ease. It was another reason they argued so much, Tony was never able to fully cut off from work, while Steve had clear boundaries, and their first shared vacation ended in a massive quarrel after a couple of blissful days. "I am glad this suits you," Tony said, not urging Steve to changes, knowing that it wasn't his place.

"Thanks," Steve smiled, finishing his lunch, while the conversation between them became so easy and natural, almost as if they never broke up. Steve continued to talk and joke, and take in Tony's smile until his plate became empty, marking the end of their meeting. And Steve was desperate to keep Tony for a bit longer. "Hey, I think I saw chocolate fudge cake on the special's board outside the cafe, do you want a slice?" Steve asked, putting his fork and knife down.

Tony looked away, curling a bit in himself. "No, thanks," he said and his voice sounded small, the confidence he had in himself a minute ago already gone. 

Steve blinked in shock. Okay, he could understand Tony not wanting a proper meal, but the Tony he knew, never refused deserts, especially ones dripping with chocolate.

"Uhm, that's new," Steve laughed a bit, trying to bring the happy atmosphere back. "You always loved desserts. You even had this rule, that if a restaurant doesn't serve desserts, you won't be eating there."

"I guess, people, change," Tony answered in a deep sigh, and Steve didn't notice the warning undertone the words had. 

"What was the other rule?" Steve asked himself, falling back into comfortable memories and not noticing the alarm signals. "Ah, yeah, remember when we went to that hipster coffee place and the waitress asked you if we want to order mini cheesecakes for dessert? Man, I thought you would flip a table back then. I guess this is also the reason why on Halloween you always give the kids full-size candy bars-"

Tony clearly didn't want to listen to any more of the story, his jaws clenching nervously. "I should go," Tony said in a cold and firm voice and pushed his chair to the back, reaching for his wallet to pay for his coffee and water. It suddenly became so tense and nervous, Steve started to panic. 

"Wait, Tony, was it something I said - "

"This was a mistake, Steve," Tony said, a shaking hand dropping some bills on the table between them. "Look, I am happy for you and I wish you well, but for me - for us, we can't meet again," Tony added, his nose scrunching in a sniffle that hinted on an upcoming crying wave after the anger was gone. 

Steve immediately felt like breaking into pieces. He did it again. He got a second chance to fix things with Tony and he was blowing it again. Steve bit his tongue, almost letting a comforting 'sweetheart' slip out from his lips, but he couldn't stop the long-forgotten gestures and reached for Tony's hand, putting his hand on Tony's shaky wrist. Tony's whole body tensed but he didn't move away, not daring to look at Steve. 

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up," Steve said quietly, holding Tony's wrist firmer, grounding him back in the moment instead of their shared, carefree memories when both were so happy, "Stay. Please," Steve continued. The memory of the last day he had seen Tony, the day they both signed the divorce papers was still fresh in his mind, the way Tony couldn't bear to look at him, and the cold and empty feeling of that day still haunting him. There was probably no divorce that ended on good terms, but if this was supposed to be their last meeting, Steve didn't want Tony to rush out, wounds they both worked so hard to patch up, opening again. 

Tony didn't answer. Somehow he lied to himself that meeting with his ex would be cathartic. It wasn't. They were venturing into very dangerous territory and Tony was afraid that there was no going back. 

With time, Steve moved his hand away, reading Tony's silence as a signal to leave. There was nothing more to save here. Slowly, Steve stood up, understanding that it was over.

"Steve," Tony finally spoke, his voice shaking with emotions, "don't go," he said, not really knowing why, and Steve nearly didn't hear him among the usual cafeteria chatter. There was something hidden in the voice, some longing and a whole lot of heartbreak. "I don't want you to go. I never wanted you to go," Tony admitted, his voice breaking. He brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to hide the building up tears.

Steve stood there, his body frozen, while a million thoughts were racing in his mind. Tony was crying. He made Tony cry. He did this. It was a desperate need to reach out, to wrap arms around his husband and tell him, that he wasn't going anywhere, that he would stay this time, not take the keys to his bike and ride around New York for the whole night without a cause, just letting the anger leave him. 

The truth hit Steve hard. Did he just call Tony his husband again?

A tearful sob shook him a little. Tony was standing in front of him, shoulders shaking with every ragged breath. It was a miserable sight and Steve was going crazy with an overwhelming need to soothe his ex-husband, to ease his pain and to kiss the doubts away.

The place was getting crowded for lunch and Steve didn't feel like staying anymore, not when he and Tony started to open up.

"Let's go for a walk," Steve decided for both of them, hurriedly leaving money for his part of the bill. He reached for Tony's hand and walked out, his heart beating a happy melody when Tony followed. 

They didn't talk. Just kept walking at a slow pace, Steve thinking that it would be best to let Tony's emotions cool down instead of trying to pry. They didn't walk far, when Tony abruptly stopped, Steve's hand almost breaking the hold, when Tony held him back, interlacing their fingers. Steve didn't understand why they stopped until he saw in front of what building they were standing.

"Tony… Are you sure?" Steve asked softly. 

"This won't mean anything, got it?" Tony said in a shaking voice, needing to make it clear from the start.

With the highest effort, Steve had to stop himself from smiling, a hopeful feeling rising in him. It was fine, right? They both were adults and adult people slept with each other, no strings attached. Heck, adult people hooked up with their exes all the time, just for old time's sake, right? It was just what Tony and Steve were about to do.

"Got it," Steve confirmed. 

They both entered the hotel, well aware that it was a lie and it meant everything.

***

"Steve, you moron, pick up your phone," Bucky seethed, trying to reach Steve's mobile, time after time, not having any luck and being sent to voice mail straight away. Since yesterday, since Steve was his ex-husbands at the store and ran out after him, coming back with a dopey, elated smile, Bucky had a bad feeling, despite Steve assuring him that everything was fine. Steve not picking up his phone, was just confirming it. Time for plan B. Bucky made sure that Sam was still in the kitchen, preparing lunch when he sneaked into their bedroom and unplugged Sam's phone from the charger. He dialed the number of the last person he wished to ask for help, but drastic times call for drastic measures. 

"It is not Sam, it is me. Don't hang up! Do you know where Tony is? Are you sure? I can't reach Steve. Yeah. I think so. Woah, you kiss your mom with that mouth? Hey, I don't like this situation as much as you - yeah, I will check there. I am going to call you from my regular number next time, so you better pick it up," Bucky said and hung up. He plugged the phone back in and went to the corridor to grab his jacket and shoes.

"Babe! I need to go out for a minute!"

"What? Where? Lunch is almost done!"

"Will be back soon, love you!"

"James, what the hell - " but Sam already heard the door close. Sam just grunted to himself, lowering the heat under the pot with stew to keep it warm and wait for his husband to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo, next chapter basically is going to be Steve and Tony making out, with an appreciation of Tony's new, softer shapes and... maybe happy ending? maybe Steve and Tony drifting apart once more? you will probably find out next year!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve agreed to spend some time in a hotel together, but it doesn't mean they are getting back together. Definitely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! hope you will enjoy the finale! please look at the tags for this chapter, because there's gonna be some smut happening!

_Bzzzzz. Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzz._

"Hello?”

"_Finally! I keep calling and calling you-_"

"I am sorry, who is this?"

"_What the fu - Steve, don't play dumb!_"

"This is not Steve, I am afraid you have the wrong number, pal."

"_Steve, I am gonna - no matter, no matter, just don't do this!_"

"I don't know what you mean."

"_Steve, I am serious. Don't. Do. This. Do you remember how heartbroken you were when things went down with Tony? Don't do this to yourself all over again._"

Steve listened to Bucky talking on and on, not commenting. It felt wrong to turn off his phone and just disappear, and the phone constantly vibrating and displaying Bucky's number was really distracting. Steve kept ignoring the calls but felt safe to answer when he heard Tony starting a shower in the bathroom adjoined to their small hotel room. White sheets, white walls, furniture finished in polished brown wood and a mini-fridge with overpriced snacks. All of it didn't matter when there was a king-size bed and long curtains Steve had drawn together, sheltering them from the rest of the world. 

Did he remember? Of course, he did. His life after signing the divorce documents, after watching Tony walk out of his life to never return was pretty miserable. Full of microwave meals, stretched out clothes and doing nothing that required more than laying on the couch, swallowing one Netflix series after another. Back then it wasn't so bad, Steve had thought he was managing nicely, but he could see why it had been so alarming to Bucky. After meeting Tony the other day... Steve felt like coming back to life. Like things made sense again.

What he was going to do, couldn't be so bad, if it already made him feel so good. 

Just when Bucky started to ramble that Steve finally got himself out of sweatpants and started brushing teeth regularly, Steve decided to weigh in. 

"I will be fine, Buck."

There was some silence on the other end, purely because Steve finally recognized who was calling him, instead of pulling that '_who that_' crap. 

"_Maybe for now! But how are you going to feel about this tomorrow when you wake up alone?!_"

Bucky was worried. Very. Steve could hear it in his voice and appreciated the concern, but, again, it wasn't Bucky's decision. It was his. His life. His choices.

And his choice was Tony.

"Sorry, buddy, I have no idea what you are talking about, you have the wrong number - "

"_Steve!_"

" - I am hanging up. Byeee."

"_Don't hang up on me you, ass-!_"

This time Steve turned the vibrations off and put his phone in the drawer of the nightstand, hiding it away. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of fresh sheets, and trying to find his balance again.

Was he doing the right thing?

Tony had made it very clear from the very beginning - this was not going to mean anything. They were not getting back together. They were going to spend just one afternoon together, fulfill their needs and move on with their lives and away from each other. Live separate lives again. 

Just seeing Tony...

Seeing Tony was wakening up in him all those feelings he thought were gone a long time ago. It was quite scary. Divorce was always tough and Steve thought that he was going through it like every person did. It was just taking him a bit longer to pull himself back together. He needed to answer himself one question - after today, would he be able to get closure and move on or would just fall back down and again into an unending void of self-loathing?

Maybe it wasn't worth the risk. He could still get out. Just bolt away, run through the door and never look back. Was one amazing afternoon with Tony worth all the heartbreak he would have to endure all over again?

"Is everything alright?"

Steve opened his eyes, turning his face at the person standing in the bathroom door. Tony. Hair still a bit damp and dripping, already curling while air drying, some adorable locks forming on his head, Steve had loved to kiss in the evenings. A white robe with the hotel logo on it, wrapped snuggly around his body, a belt tied in the middle, ending mid-thigh and showing muscled, thick legs. 

Steve's mouth already started to water and all reason flung itself out of the window. 

"Yeah, sure," Steve sat up on the bed and leaned his back against the bed frame, the thin sheets sliding down his body and showing a naked torso. Steve didn't know what was the protocol for meetings for casual sex, but he felt that he should at least take his clothes off while leaving underwear on. Somehow it seemed polite in his head. 

To his surprise, Tony looked away, as if shy, but Steve still caught him staring at his bare chest. If not for the fact that Steve was also staring, it would be quite adorable how drawn to each other they were.

"Come here," Steve said gently, beckoning Tony over.

Looking back on their shared nights, Tony was never the shy one in the bedroom. He knew how he wanted it, where he wanted it and if anything eventually surprised him, was that Steve after learning the basic principles, was the one who took initiative often and liked to spice things up, Tony always willing to participate in whatever kinky game his husband came up with. This, this was like going back to the past, where they had been discovering each other bodies and trying to find the right rhythm.

"Closer," Steve took Tony's hand and guided him just where he wanted him. Tony swung his leg over Steve's and straddled him, warm weight settling on top of Steve's thighs, the mattress giving in slightly under their combined weight. Steve just couldn't get his eyes off Tony, taking in the sight how gorgeous his ex-husband was.

"You're so beautiful," Steve said, reaching his hand up and resting against Tony's warm cheek, caressing the skin. It had been a while since he saw Tony up close and the sight was just breathtaking. Mesmerizing brown eyes, long eyelashes casting shadows on the cheeks, soft lips framed with a dark goatee and mustache. 

Tony smiled shyly, his eyes crinkling with the movement. Just like when...

"I am going to kiss you now," Steve said in one breath and Tony nodded. It was awkward to say that but seemed like a good way to start and push things forward. They leaned in closer, Steve slid his hand to Tony's nape, pulling him in gently, lips meeting in a shy kiss that lasted and lasted. 

The world stopped and became quiet. It was just them, rediscovering this amazing feeling of closeness, their lips moving in the same rhythm again and again. Slow, intimate and sweet. Steve never wanted this to end.

It wasn't his decision. Suddenly, with a wet sound of partying lips, Tony leaned back, slipping away.

Steve didn't understand. He looked at Tony, curled away, and holding a hand pressed to his mouth and avoiding eye contact. 

"Something wrong?" Steve asked, stinging panic taking over him. Was it something he did? He immediately remembered Bucky's words, something about his oral hygiene being a bit wonky, and dammit, maybe he should have brushed his teeth and not just get half-naked like an idiot, and before he could spiral completely, Tony shook his head, locks flying adorably around his head with the movement.

"No, everything is fine," Tony said, rubbing the skin around his lips, "I am just not used to this."

Steve opened his eyes way too wide, not understanding. Used to what? Kissing? Sneaking off to a hotel with his ex-husband for no-strings-attached sex? Or maybe in general no-strings-attached sex? Was Tony regretting it?

A giggle got Steve out of his thoughts. Tony was laughing at him, seeing the panic flashing in the blue eyes. Steve jutted his lower lip forward in a confused pout.

"I meant this," Tony smiled in an apology and draw a circle around his own mouth.

Ohhhhh. It took a moment, but finally, the realization came. The beard.

Steve rubbed his chin, feeling prickly hair. During their dating time, Steve had kept his face smooth, maybe sometimes just having a light stubble, but never the full beard. He could imagine why it was distracting.

"Uhm, sorry," Steve said, feeling awkward that they were discussing his facial hair while Tony was still spread on top of him, "I can shave if you want to, there should be a disposable razor in the bathroom -"

"No," Tony shook his head, leaned in closer again, kissing Steve quiet. Just a small peck, but worked like a charm. "I like how you look," Tony said, shyly, casting his eyes down before smiling warmly at his ex.

That was a nice ego boost. Steve felt his senses becoming a bit sharper, and his appetite growing. 

"Oh, you do?" Steve said in a low voice, putting one hand on Tony's thigh.

"Yeah, I do," Tony confirmed, his smile growing, feeling light fingertips going up his robe. Steve's mind short-circuited a little when he almost reached the hip and still didn't feel any material underneath. He wanted to reach around and cup Tony's wonderful ass, but that would be too greedy. There was a whole lot of Tony to enjoy first. 

"Too bad I can't return the compliment," Steve said in a light tone, and before hurt could set for good in Tony's eyes, he continued, "this gets in my way of fully appreciating you," he grabbed one end of the bathrobe belt, slowly pulling on it and untying the loose knot. 

"Steve," Tony meeped out, biting on his lower lip, suddenly feeling timid all over again. Soon, the belt hung down loosely, and Steve pushed the material away, uncovering Tony slowly, inch by inch until the bathrobe slid down his arms and plopped on the bed with a soft sound. 

His earlier presumptions were right, and here Tony was, all naked and straddling him, heavy and warm and thick in all good places. Delicious. Steve might have even licked his lips. 

"Beautiful," Steve praised, both hands gripping Tony's round hips, feeling warm, soft skin. "So beautiful."

"Steve," Tony repeated, his breath becoming a bit short and his softer belly moving in a mesmerizing pattern. 

This time Steve didn't ask for permission. Their mouth clashed with each other, nothing like the sweet meeting earlier, just pure passion and tongues swirling with each other. It just felt so good. 

And Tony spoiled it again by breaking the kiss.

"Ahhh, I need a moment to get used to it," Tony giggled when despite wriggling away from the kiss, Steve held him close anyway and pressed scratchy kisses over his cheek and jawline. 

"I will help you," Steve offered with a hungry grin. His mouth slid lower, pressing open mouth kisses to Tony's throat. "Tell me when you get used to it," he breathed out, planning to kiss every inch on his husband's body.

"Definitely - not yet," Tony gasped when Steve's lips grazed a particularly sensitive spot on the side of his neck. "Mmm, Steve!" 

Steve didn't answer, occupied with pressing kisses into the sweet spot he knew drove Tony crazy and squeezing his husband's sides greedily. Tony was so wonderfully soft, Steve couldn't help himself. 

Down the throat, through the sternum, until his mouth hovered over one dark nipple. One lick and Steve could feel how hard it already was.

"Mhhhhm," Tony hummed delightedly when Steve's warm mouth circled the hard bud and sucked. "Ahh!" Tony's whole body arched when one of Steve's hands came up and rubbed on the other nipple. 

This was just a warm-up and Tony was already so wonderfully responsive, it was blowing Steve's mind. 

"Mmmmm, Steve, ah... Don't," Tony asked, when Steve's mouth slid lower, just below his chest, hinting on the upcoming kisses.

"Not until you get used to this," Steve insisted, gently moving Tony away and pushing him on his back. When Tony sunk into the covers, Steve moved forward, just taking a moment to look at his ex-husband. 

It was somehow alarming how very timid Tony had become since he had gained a bit of weight. Steve remembered Tony always being so confident, bordering on cocky, and it showed in the bedroom too. This time, Tony was quiet, his short breath showed how nervous he was, and he was looking back at Steve with this kind of startled look in his eyes, almost expecting him to bolt away or ridicule him. 

Steve needed to be very, very gentle and ease his ex-husband. 

The mattress dipped again when Steve leaned down and pecked Tony's lips. Sweet and reassuring, and smiled at him lovingly, some warm feeling taking over him when he saw that Tony, still looking a bit startled, blushed, just from that simple kind of affection. Continuing his journey, Steve moved down Tony's body, kissing every inch on his way. Neck, shoulders, chest, until he reached the place he had stopped earlier and the pleased gasps and hums from the earlier treatment suddenly were silenced.

Steve looked at Tony's belly, thinking that it was a lot of soft skin to kiss and he couldn't wait, his mouth watering. He didn't want to keep his ex-husband waiting and sunk, placing the first kiss just on the upper part of the stomach. Much to his surprise, Tony twisted underneath him and sunk his belly in, but it wasn't in an attempt to escape. More like feeling something very pleasurable and not being sure how to handle it. Steve smiled to himself, remembering that Tony always had a liking for his belly being touched - rubbing, kissing, biting. Granted, back in the days when Steve used to do that all, Tony's stomach was leaner and Tony didn't shy from his touch.

But bigger belly meant more to kiss and touch, right?

Feeling encouraged, Steve continued. Curious lips peppered a line down the soft skin, pressing more and more until the kisses became more bold and wet. 

"St-Steve," Tony gasped, fingers holding on the covers and his head arched back. It felt so dizzy and good, he tried his best to stay still and not end the moment. 

Steve wanted to shower Tony with compliments. Tell him that he looked great. That he tasted delicious. That his wonderfully soft skin and curved shapes were driving him crazy. It just all sounded patronizing in his head, so let his mouth and hands do all the talking. 

"Ah, fuck!" Tony gasped when fingers dug into his sides and a tongue twirled around his belly button. "Ah ah, Steve!" 

"Mhm, you always liked this, remember?" Steve hummed, brushing his lips sweetly around the middle of Tony's tummy and kissing his outie belly button.

"Mhhhm!" Tony's eyes opened wide, an electric like feeling running through his whole body, blood culminating in one point. It was almost embarrassing how strongly he was reacting to such simple touch.

Steve was in heaven. His hands grabbed and squeezed Tony's wonderful soft sides, his tongue kept playing and finding new spots on his ex-husband's tummy, that made him tremble and moan. Steve felt courageous enough to even gently bite on the small curve the lower belly was, causing Tony to twist and scream in pleasure. 

"Steve, please - ah!"

Not yet. Even if the sight of Tony's already curling upwards cock was delightful, Steve had more skin to cover. He spread Tony's legs and held him pressed down to the bed by the hips, while his lips rediscovered the sensitive thigh area. Tony always had wonderfully muscled thighs, but they gained an extra layer of softness which was so good to feel and gently nip on. 

"Shit shit shit, Steve!" Tony chanted, going positively crazy when Steve altered between teasing his thighs and belly, avoiding the crucial spot in between. It was getting harder and harder to keep himself down. "G-g-od!" Tony wailed, eyes rolling back, when a languid and wonderfully warm tongue swiped up from his lower belly, through his belly button and all the way up to his chest. 

"I don't remember you being so religious," Steve smiled, resting his chin on Tony's sternum, covering his ex-husband's hot and trembling body with his muscled one.

Tony laughed, looking back at Steve's smug and pleased face. Opposite to him, Steve looked calm and in control, while Tony felt like a complete wreck. How the roles reversed. 

"You are a menace," Tony breathed out, Steve's smile growing as if it was a compliment. 

"You are just fun to play with," Steve said gently, fingers rubbing little circles into Tony's sides.

"Mhm!" Tony's body jerked up when the soft touch turned into a more greedy one. "I cahahan't," Tony laughed, when without his consent he grabbed on Steve's wrist, stopping him, just at the same moment when his cock gave another impatient twitch, Steve could perfectly feel.

Steve's smile grew again, appearing almost feral when coupled with his dark beard, and nothing like the sweet guy from Brooklyn Tony had been used to. He easily freed his hands from Tony's half-hearted grasp and sat up. "Turn on your belly."

It was a short command, and Tony's heart jumped when his eyes slid down Steve's body and he could clearly see the bulge forming in his ex-husband's underwear, before looking up again. Steve's eyes were dark and everything in his posture told Tony, that he was going to eat him up. Not having to be asked twice, Tony eagerly obeyed the earlier command. 

Steve slightly lifted himself to make the roll easier, mesmerized by the newly presented sight. The view of Tony's rounder, softer belly and fuller thighs and hips was lovely and sweet like a sugary snack before a proper meal, but this was the main course. Despite his newly gained pounds, Tony retained a subtly narrowed waist, which just emphasized how gloriously plump his ass became. Steve's boxers suddenly felt two sizes too small.

"Holy fuck, Tony," Steve gasped, suddenly becoming religious too. Well, the sight he was seeing was certainly something to be grateful for. Before Tony could read it all wrong, Steve pressed his hips into the appetizing curves. "Can you feel what you are doing to me?" Steve asked, laughing desperately.

Tony gasped at the new feeling and nodded, hiding his face in the covers. So. Damn. Hard. It didn't add up in his head, that Steve could find him that attractive.

"You feel great," Steve praised in a hushed whisper, each hand cupping each cheek and digging in and rubbing, enjoying the soft and firm feeling. Tony always had a great ass, round and juicy and the additional weight just filled up the curves more. Steve wanted to slap that ass and watch it jiggle and become red, but spanking wasn't something they did during their dating time and it didn't seem like a proper moment to start. Maybe another day. 

Still, there was a lot of fun things he could do with this ass.

"AH!" Tony yelled out when hard teeth pinned into his left cheek. The pain soon melted into a very nice tingle and he made some incoherent pleased sound. 

"Mhhhhmmmm," Steve answered, his lips following the curve and softly biting here and there, just like if Tony's ass was a juicy, ripe apple. At least, it was becoming a bit red just like an apple, whenever Steve's beard grazed the tender skin. "Tell me if this will feel uncomfortable," Steve said, pulling Tony's hips slightly up.

"Wha - HAAA!" Tony gasped, Steve's warm and wet tongue breaching in between his butt cheeks and moving. In addition to that feeling, there was a rough scratch of the beard on the delicate skin, and the contrast was driving him wild. "Ah, fu- ah Steve!"

This was very familiar, and neither of them had it in a while. Tony kept trembling, blood coursing faster in his body and shamelessly moans heard all over in the room, while Steve's gentle tongue kept lapping and pushing and his beard kept leaving a burning feeling. It was all too good.

"Steve - Steve - please," Tony moaned, voice coming out needy and wet, as his cock kept dripping. He was burning inside and wanted to feel Steve fully. "STEVE!" Tony cried in need, Steve's tongue reaching a tender spot inside and his whole body trembling. 

Steve plucked his tongue out and moved away, taking a deep breath. Back in the days, Steve liked to joke that Tony's ass would suffocate him and seemed that it wasn't far away from the truth. But, oh boy, what a way to go that would be. Steve wouldn't regret it at all.

Neither of them could hold back any longer. Steve took his underwear off and tossed it aside, feeling wonderfully free. Tony felt absolutely limbless and the thought that everything he had experienced so far was just a warm-up leading to a grand finale, was very distracting and he couldn't wait for the continuation. Just then something hit him, something that could ruin everything.

"Do you have -"

"Yeah," Steve answered, not letting Tony finish and Tony heard a characteristic rustling of a plastic wrapping being ripped open. He turned around and saw Steve, with an already pulled condom on and lubing himself up, squeezing the transparent substance from a small, plastic bottle.

"The heck-" Tony blinked rapidly, wondering if Steve came prepared for their meeting.

"When you took a shower," Steve answered shortly. It wasn't difficult to rush to the nearest drug store and get what he needed. 

"Well, I always appreciated your level of preparedness," Tony joked, turning back on his belly and waiting, spreading his legs shamelessly.

"Hey... I want to look at you."

"What?" Tony turned his head around again and looked at Steve. The difference between Steve's hard cock, standing up and all ready, and the sad, almost pleading look on his face was so unfair. At that moment, Tony felt that he also wanted that. He wanted to come while looking at his husband's face, wanted to see his face heating up, mouth opening with every moan and blue eyes clouding with bliss. 

Wait, husband?

It would be easier if they finished while not looking at each other. They didn't need another moment of personal closeness to pile up on the guilty feeling tomorrow. It was the only logical way to end everything and move on.

No, screw that.

Tony turned on his back and opened his legs invitingly. Steve brightened and didn't wait too long. 

It felt beyond amazing. Their bodies pressed tightly together, rocking in one rhythm, lips brushing in heated kisses, breaths mingling into one. 

It felt good, it felt right, it felt like finding a piece of yourself that went missing. 

Despite the break, they still finished perfectly synchronized, pulling the pleasure out of themselves mutually and prolonging the moment. 

And they stayed like that. Satiated and exhausted and in a warm embrace.

***

As in most of the places, the hotel day ended at 10 am. Steve and Tony didn't agree on how long they would stay in the room, and it seemed obvious that they won't use the whole time available. Just, the first make out changed into a second one, the second one changed into a third one, and it was then, when they both had collapsed, finally fulfilling every need. The amazing thing was that with every new attempt Tony became bolder, feeling accepted and encouraged by Steve's appetite. The last make out had ended with Tony straddling Steve and riding him like a cowboy riding a bull almost to sunset, and Steve was delighted, loving how Tony's body had moved on top of him, while he had held tightly to thick thighs, marking them with finger shaped bruises. 

It had been 6 am when Tony fell to sleep, in Steve's arms, among crumpled covers, their hot and exhausted bodies wrapped around each other tightly. Even if Steve's head was bobbing down, he did everything he could to stay awake. Instead, he tried to keep himself distracted and focused on breathing in the scent of his husband, warm and spicy, ran hands over his sleeping body, caressing the soft sides and curved hips, wanting to remember this feeling. 

He wouldn't risk falling asleep and wakening up without it all. He just couldn't let Tony slip out of his life again. 

Unfortunately, as on every day the sun had to came up eventually, and when the room started to became bright with light sipping in through the curtains, Tony moved in his sleep, hinting on wakening up. Steve watched that moment closely. The way Tony opened his eyes blearily, brown eyes coming into focus and the brief confusion running through his face, as if he already forgot why he was where he was, and the moment of realization when memories came flooding back. And then he saw Steve looking at him and Tony smiled. He wasn't surprised at all, knowing that Steve wasn't a type of person to escape after a shared night, but at that moment, Tony wished he was because that would save them both a lot of pain and that's why the smile he gave to Steve had a sad undertone to it.

"Hey," Tony said, enjoying the last shared moments and cuddling closer to his ex-husband. Just for a bit longer.

"Hey," Steve said back, rearranging his hands around Tony's body. Was it bad that he wanted to pull the covers over both of them and hide from the rest of the world? Extending their stay was just a phone call away. It wasn't a part of the plan, but Steve just couldn't let Tony go. Not yet. Not ever. 

Before Steve could propose any of that, Tony smooched his neck and moved away, taking the covers with himself.

"So, uh, I am gonna get going," Tony said, sitting up and putting his bare feet on the floor.

And there it was again. Tony was slipping away. Steve couldn't let him.

"Wait, Tony," Steve sat up and reached for Tony's hand. He couldn't let him walk away. Not again. 

"Steve," Tony said, his arms sagging down and voice dropping sadly. He turned his head to look at Steve and there was so much sadness and defeat in his whole posture, Steve felt almost scolded with causing it. "Please, don't make this unnecessarily difficult. We agreed that this won't mean anything."

True. It was just a one night adventure. Nothing to dwell on.

Except that it wasn't nothing. 

And to prove it, Steve leaned in, placing both hands on Tony's cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. After the initial surprise, Tony responded beautifully, facing Steve better and wrapping arms around his ex-husband's shoulders, lips moving together in a greedy, almost bruising way. 

A goodbye kiss. Appropriate after a shared night.

That's was a lie.

"Don't go," Steve whispered between gulps of air, pressing more kisses to Tony's lips. "Stay. Please."

Tony felt that he shouldn't. It took him a lot of time to get over Steve, and he couldn't allow himself to go through it again. He needed to protect himself. He needed to be strong for both of them. 

"I can't," Tony said, the kisses not stopping. "I really, really can't," he denied the offer over and over again, and yet was climbing on top of Steve once more, closer and more intimately, needing him more than he needed air. 

"Tony," Steve breathed out, hands going down his husband's body, lower and lower.

"Don't!" Tony called out, yanking himself away before Steve's hands could reach their destination. They had an amazing night together, but that was all. It wasn't supposed to repeat, not now or ever again. And if he would break and allow himself another moment of weakness, he won't be able to move on. He needed to get out. "I have to go. I am going."

"I won't give up on you."

Tony's heart stopped. He didn't want to hear it. Tony closed his eyes, feeling tears building up under his eyelids. Why Steve had to spoil everything again?

"Back in the cafe, you said you never wanted me to leave you. I don't want you to leave me either. Can't you see we want the same thing?" 

Tony didn't dare to look. The weight on the mattress shifted and Tony could feel Steve next to him. He smelled him, felt the warmth radiating off his skin. It was unfair how good Steve smelled to him. 

"You don't know what you want, Steve," Tony sniffled.

"Is this about me being younger than you again?" Steve asked, sounding irritated and an unpleasant shiver ran over Tony's body, triggering bad memories. 

"It is not just that!" Tony burst. To be clear, it wasn't that big of a difference, because what was a five years age gap, but more things came with Steve's younger age. "God, Steve! You knew me for six months and you already proposed! And six months later when things started to crumble, you decided to divorce me! This is not a way I can live!" Tony didn't mean to yell, but it was the first time he voiced out his pain. They both had rushed into this relationship like dorks in love, not thinking through what kind of commitment it was. Dating and being married were two very different things. 

"I know, I know," Steve said, his voice trembling, "I just - I know," he gave up, not knowing how to voice himself. All he knew was that he needed Tony. From the first moment, he saw him, standing in that art gallery, all fancy and posh in an expensive set of clothes and way out of his league. Steve got the guts to approach Tony only after he had bite a mini hot dog and the ketchup squirted on his hands and clothes, and Steve rushed with a napkin, helping him to get clean. During their third date, Tony had confessed that he did it on purpose because Steve seemed so intimidated by him. 

Tony laughed wetly. "I guess we both know," he said, losing the will to run. He could also play it differently. Propose a couple's therapy for example. Listen more to Steve, instead of shielding himself with work and letting Steve grow cold and distant. He didn't want to end hurt again, but he also didn't want to make Steve's life miserable. He wasn't worth it. "Steve, I miss you," Tony admitted, looking at his ex-husband, having a moment of complete honesty. "I really do. I just can't let myself become so hurt again and I don't want to hurt you," Tony said.

Steve didn't answer for a while. What Tony said, made a lot of sense. But on the other hand, there was a frightening void that Tony's absence left and there was only one way to fill it.

"How about this," Steve swallowed, knowing that what he was about to say could end either very badly, or led to something good, "you give me another chance, and in exchange, I promise not to propose for at least a year."

There was a moment of shocked silence before Tony giggled. 

"You can't be serious," Tony said, trying to control his laughter.

"I am," Steve said, smiling on his own, Tony's laughter contagious. "I am sorry for everything, I shouldn't let you walk away and I want to try again. Just, slowly. So, Tony Stark," Steve said, reaching for Tony's hand again, "will you be my boyfriend? Again?"

The question hung in the air and Tony stopped laughing. There was an old saying about not stepping into the same river twice and that applied to their situation perfectly. But when Tony looked into Steve's eyes, those sincere blue eyes that showed a lot of longing and hidden love for him, and some personal growth Steve did while they had been apart, he felt that maybe they both had matured enough to a steady relationship.

"Yeah," Tony said, a smile showing on his face, when Steve blinked owlishly, clearly not expecting this to go so smoothly, "yeah, I will be your boyfriend again."

Needless to say, Steve had to call the reception and extend their stay.

***

"I missed this."

"I missed this too."

"My thighs are burning though. Is that normal?"

"Well, you did spread your legs a lot in the last twenty-four hours."

"Good thing I don't have to be anywhere today."

"It certainly is a good thing."

There was no rush. Only the two of them, kissing lazily and staying in each other arms, letting the hours pass on doing sweet nothings. There was a lot to discuss, but they wanted to stay in the moment, not worrying about facing the world and letting everyone know about their newly rekindled love once they would leave the hotel.

This was good.

"STEVE!"

"Uh," Steve didn't move from the bed, hoping that he misheard. Just Tony lifted his head from Steve's chest and looked at the door, hearing some ruckus in the hallway, confirming Steve's suspicions.

"STEVE!" 

"Is that - " Tony didn't finish when more voices joined.

"Sir, I have to ask you to leave immediately!"

"STEVE, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

"Security!"

"No, no, no, no need to call security, ma'am!"

"Oh God," Tony whined recognizing the second voice. Steve felt frozen, listening to the unfolding chaos.

"Ma'am, I am Colonel James Rhodey from the US Air Force, that man is Sergeant Barnes, he had lost his comrade on the front and is experiencing one of his flashback episodes -"

"What the hell are you talking about! STEVE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Yes, yes, Steve, we are all looking for Steve! I am so sorry to disturb, I am gonna take him out -"

"Ow! The fu- Let me go, I am not crazy! STEVE, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"

The voices silenced with time and Steve and Tony stayed in bed, completely mortified. 

"Uh, should we go after them?" Tony asked, turning to Steve. 

"We have a paid room until tomorrow morning," Steve reminded and Tony looked amused at him. Well, he would call Rhodey later. Rhodey was his best friend, he would understand for sure. Unlike Bucky. Steve would have a lot of explaining to do. 

"Since you put it like this," Tony smiled and let it go, turning around and going in for more kisses, Steve was eager to give. "So, seeing that we have some more time..."

"Yeah?" Steve encouraged, sliding his hands down and gripping Tony's wonderful ass, hoping that Tony would propose what he was thinking about. With Tony's restored confidence in his body, Steve could say with all honesty that their last make-out sessions were the best ones they ever had. And Tony looked damned appetizing and Steve just couldn't get enough of him. 

Tony reached his hand to the side and grabbed something from the nightstand, which turned to be the hotel phone. "Let's order room service!" he smiled hungrily.

Steve laughed, realizing that except the overpriced snacks from the mini-fridge, they didn't eat anything to keep them fully sustained, and peanuts and miniature-sized candy bars were not a lot to keep them satiated. And if Tony wanted food, Steve wouldn't deny him any. 

"Sure, let's order something," Steve smiled, leaning against the bed frame and watching his ex-husband, no, his boyfriend call room service to order every single item on the menu and a double portion of dessert, a wonderfully familiar feeling coming over him.

This was the way it was supposed to be always between them. This finally felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being patient and big THANK YOU to all of you who asked for continuation! I am very happy you liked the first chapter so much, you wanted to see more of it and I hope you like the happy ending ;D


End file.
